


Shounen-tachi

by bynks



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason ABC-Z does not debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shounen-tachi

****The whole room gasped as the announcement were shown on the news that night. They looked at each other. Then their head turned to the most senior group there. A curve resembling a smile was plastered on all five of them. “Don’t worry. We’ll still be here as long as we are needed.” The warmest one said. He was all smile and laughter, but no one knew how he was crumbling inside. No one expected that to come out from him. “Someone need to make Shounen Club exciting, and until we get a replacement for ourselves, I won’t give up.”


End file.
